This invention relates to the flow cell of a refractometer.
Refractometers generally pass a light beam through a flow cell to a detector. A sample flows through an internal chamber in the cell, and its refractivity is measured by detecting the amount the beam is bent at the cell. Typically, the light beam is reflected back through the cell for a second pass by a mirror positioned behind the cell, the beam is focused by a lens, and a mask is positioned adjacent the cell to block portions of the light beam not passing through the cell chambers.
The copending application of Finn Ser. No. 051,810, filed June 25, 1979 (now abandoned) and entitled Refractometer Cell with Integral Reflective Surface, discloses applying a reflective layer to the cell in place of a separate mirror.